


Just live (like we usually do)

by Hanmingsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Cuddling, Domestic, M/M, Plot Twists, after sex - Freeform, break-ups, harsh words, implied sexual scenes, talk after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanmingsung/pseuds/Hanmingsung
Summary: What could go wrong from talk after-sex? Everything.orWhere Jisung had a talk with Minho after their sex.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	Just live (like we usually do)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Oh my god, this is my first ever fic here and I am so nervous skskksks so yeah just want to tell you that this is my first time to publish my work to ao3 so I kind of new to this. I will apologize beforehand for any mistakes in the future. Some other notes are  
> > this is my first entry for minsungbingo; checklists for plot twists and domesticity (free space)  
> > english is not my first language

The two of them laying on the bed, a warm blanket covers their naked bodies. After that kind of intense sex, it is their routine to come cuddling and sleep for the night. Minho who lays his head on Jisung’s chest was starting to close his eyes, feeling the caress on his hair, feeling all the love from Jisung’s hand on his hair. The movement suddenly stop, he knows for sure Jisung hasn’t slept yet and must be thinking something. Looking up, he found Jisung looking back at him, smiling fondly, as saying ‘nothing’. But he knows better.

“What’s wrong?” He asked caressing Jisung’s cheek to calm him. Jisung always love to be caressed on the cheek cause he said ‘it’s so domestic’. Yeah, whatever he said.

“Us.” He directly said. “What’s wrong with us?” Minho knows it well cause it’s not like everything is right from the start, it’s just, they never talk and bluntly said they are wrong or have a problem. They just do them and go with the flow. “Everything, Min. Everything.” Jisung tighten his hold on Minho, trying to make the other boy closer even with their non-existent space. Afraid of losing him. Minho moves his body to make himself closer to Jisung, trying to deny what they’re going to talk. His hand flat on Jisung’s bare chest with his head trying to listen to Jisung’s heartbeat. It’s calming to be with Jisung. It’s healing. Everything feels right. Except for now. He can feel Jisung’s heartbeat quickening, so does his.

“Everything is wrong, Minho. Everything.” He say it again. Now the hand back to his hair again, caressing with so much fond as if the talk is nothing serious. “We can’t keep doing this. We need to stop.” Again, Minho asking, “Why?” “Because this is wrong.” “I don’t want to.” He keeps scooting closer to Jisung’s body. They’re starting to feel the chilly night. “Minho. You have Chan, and Hyunjin is my boyfriend.” Instead of answering, Minho hug Jisung tighter, searching for warmth.

“Is it cold?” Minho just nods and close his eyes. It’s getting late and the activity before really drained his energy. He needs sleep. “Should we wear the clothes first?” Jisung tries to wake up but a hand stop him. “No, don’t move. Your body is warm.” Sighing, Jisung realized the talk won’t happen, again. It’s not the first time he tries to talk to Minho, but the man seems to deny every times he brought up the topic.

The night really becomes chilly, the city starts to calm down even though they still can hear some horns and cars passing. Suddenly, Minho’s phone ringing and both of them, especially Jisung, try to reach the phone while Minho just make a grabby hand. “It’s Chan.” He gives the phone to Minho and starts to stroke his hair again, even though his heart starts beating faster, wondering why Chan calling in the middle of the night.

“Hi, babe.” Minho accept the phone call and put it on speaker. “Minho!” There’s a rustle across the line. Seems like Chan is still working because the rustling is still there, it’s like he’s reviewing some papers or something. “Happy birthday, love! Oh my god, it is your birthday now! How is it? I’m the first to congratulate you, right?” Minho giggles at that, looking up at Jisung who looking back at him raising his eyebrows. “Yes, you are the first.” He said, his eyes meets Jisung’s as to confirm that today is his birthday and he is waiting for his present.

Jisung just hug Minho tighter, caressing Minho’s bare shoulder, nodding to him to say he prepared the gift already. And Minho beams at that. But Chan’s voice makes him realize that he’s still on the phone with his boyfriend. “Cool! I’m the best boyfriend then!” Minho giggles again at that. “You’re still working, right?” He asked instead. Jisung stifle his laugh, he knows Minho just try to change the subject right now. Minho glares at him, reading him right away. “Sadly, yes. You know, the client is a bitch. They keep changing their requests like it’s easy for us to make their requests.”

Chan keeps telling stories about his work while Minho is half-listening and half stealing kisses from Jisung. At one point can be heard Chan eventually realize Minho is a bit quiet. “Oh I’m sorry, I keep rambling. You must tired to listen to me.” Oh, how Minho feels bad now. He is just half-listening. “No worries, Channie. But will you go home today? Maybe spending time with me on my birthday?” He doesn’t expect something, just asking for formalities. He knows his boyfriend will still working even it’s an important day (well for him it’s important). “I’m sorry, love. I can’t.” See? Minho already see this coming but the disappointment is still feel the same. Seeing that, Jisung try to calm him by kissing his head and hug him with two hands now. Minho smiles at that. Jisung always know when he feels not okay. “There’s a lot to do and the deadline is coming near. But I’ll try to video call you later in the night? Or evening? I don’t know. How about that?” Oh, Minho won’t expect a lot. Chan promised a lot and broke his own promises a lot too. So he just hummed and tell him he will go to sleep. After saying goodbyes and I love you’s to each other, he cut the call and give the phone back to Jisung.

“Where’s my present?” He asked then, expecting the gift to be on his hand already. What he didn’t expect was to see Jisung raises his eyebrows. “What present?” “HEY!” Jisung laughs at that. Seeing Minho annoyed is one of his favorites so he often tease him just to see his reaction. He just wake up to take two new boxers and give one to Minho who’s still on the bed, sitting with his hand between his legs. Jisung coos at the view and stealing a kiss after giving him the boxer. He rummage the bedside drawer, with Minho peering from the side. Minho shouldn’t expect anything grand from him and he didn’t. He didn’t expect anything from Jisung. He knows Jisung is a unique guy and he’s glad already Jisung gives him present. It means he thinks about Minho, right? He even remember his birthday! Well, to be truthful, Minho keep reminding him about it whenever they meet or talk. It’s like the date’s already implanted in his head.

Seeing Jisung take some papers only before get back to bed, Minho wonders if Jisung made him a song or something, but the paper’s too short for that. Inching closer to him, he snatched the paper and lay himself on top of Jisung again, like the first time. He eyes the paper just to see what’s written there was bunch of “free cuddles”, “free kisses”, “free hugs” and lot of others. He laughs to realize that his present is so Jisung. It screams Jisung so much. So domestic if he must say. The hand on his head moves to his shoulders and he can feel Jisung’s body shakes and he can tell he is trying to stifle his laugh, again. What he expected the next was to see the smug on his face. Oh, how he hates that and send glares to him but there’s not bite to it. (No, he doesn’t hate it. Instead, he loves seeing him like that, but Jisung doesn’t need to know). Hearing the laugh of his man, Minho join giggling, feeling this kind of present is dumb but he will for sure cherish it a lot.

“Thank you, really. Should I use the free cuddles now?” Tries to rip the free cuddles paper, Jisung’s hand stop the movement and taking back the paper instead. “No need, our cuddle session after sex is a routine so put the coupon for later. Cool?” He puts the paper on the bedside drawer again, and come back to bring Minho into his embrace. Right before he goes to sleep though, Minho suddenly ask, “So, can I use the free kisses coupon in front of Channie?” This, of course makes Jisung’s eyes fly open because, hell that means he asked for war. Laughter suddenly fill the quiet room, making him realize that Minho’s just messing with him. Feeling fooled, he attacks Minho’s face with kisses making Minho laughs more and when it calms down, they go to sleep in each other’s arms from exhaustion.

—————————

Minho stirs awake to find no one on his side. He tries to wake up but feel the pain on his lower back instantly. Jisung didn’t play around last night. Thankfully he did clean him up before cuddling or else he will feel pain and sticky at the same time, and it’s a no no. Trying to get up again, that’s when the bathroom door opened revealing Jisung with a towel on his waist and his abs glory. Water drips from his still wet hair, giving a fond smile to Minho who’s still laying on his stomach.

“What’s with the morning shower?” He succeeded and now is sitting on the bed, the blanket sits on his lap, enough just to cover his lower part. Jisung pick some clothes to wear before answering, “I’m going to have breakfast with Hyunjin. You know, just the usual.” He sits at the end of the bed, squeezing Minho’s hands, “Do you want to wait here and spend your birthday together? I won’t be long. Hyunjin has work today, he said his schedule a bit full today. So I’m likely go here right after and I can make you breakfast. Pancake?” Minho didn’t answer and just settle in his lap, hugging and hiding in Jisung’s neck with only boxer. Jisung looks good with usual clothes, only jeans and t-shirt, and Minho doesn’t want to let him go. His hands easily hold him on his waist, giggling because the cuddly Minho is back this morning. Must because today is his birthday and it’s still morning too. “Come on, love. It’s not gonna be long, well an hour or so.” “It’s long! I’m hungry!” “Should I make pancake now, then?” He picks Minho up and take him to the bathroom, sitting him on the counter. He let go reluctantly, watching him taking his usual toothbrush from where they usually hide it, and give it to Minho to brush his teeth alone. He goes to his bedroom, taking some clothes for Minho to wear. Some t-shirt and sweatpants, although he refused to wear the sweatpants, reasoning it’s too hot for long pants. So he sticks to his boxer only, jump out of the counter and wince instantly. Fuck his lower back. Fuck Jisung. Even though the man's arm is now is on him, restrain him for falling any further, he still gives him glares. “Go eat your breakfast, I’m going to wait here.” “In the bathroom?” Then a flick come in touch with Jisung’s forehead. “Go. Before he comes here himself, we’ll be in trouble then.”

So after stealing a kiss again, he leave.

Being in Jisung’s apartment alone is usual for Minho. When they had a night together, Jisung will always go eat breakfast with his boyfriend and Minho will prepare himself one there and left. But today is his birthday. Jisung asked him to stay and his boyfriend, his real ones is busy with works. It’s not wrong to spend his day here, right? His mind falls back to the talk last night. He knew very well that this relationship with Jisung is wrong. Very. But he doesn’t have a gut to end this. He feels more comfortable around Jisung. Maybe because he knew Jisung more way longer than he knew Chan. Even Jisung was the one to bring them together. Irony now that he is the one who’s cheating with Minho. But he can’t help it. It feels normal with Jisung. It feels right. So he just goes with the flow. What will happen in the future, let’s just think later.

He was still deep in thoughts when someone suddenly steals a kiss and take him back to reality. “You’re back already?” Jisung sit beside him and take him to sit on his lap. His head automatically hides on the crook of his neck making Minho’s hand instantly stroke his hair. “Something happened?” “Hyunjin seems so busy. We met and he’s like— I’m sorry, Ji. Let’s have a quick coffee instead. My manager is waiting for me in the van already. I mean, if he’s that busy, he should just told me earlier, shouldn’t he? Damn, I can’t blame him cause look where I am now. With you.” “Being with me is wrong?” The hold on Minho’s waist get tighten. This talk again. “You know it is, Min.” He can’t see Jisung’s face cause it’s still hidden and he’s still hugging Jisung’s head. Seems like they should really talk right now. He let go of the hug, making Jisung look up at him. Oh, how he will miss this face.

“You want this to end? Anything between us?”

He saw a sad looks on his face. So, is this really the end?

“No.” Jisung hugged him and tried to hide his face again. “I don’t think I will be sane without you. This is just... too much. Should I just broke up with Hyunjin?” He looks up asking for permission. This whole cheating thing is really torture for them too. Not being able to show to their friends that they’re together. They can’t be together. That’s what people would say. But being with each other is really easy and feels right. Even now. “No. You shouldn’t. Let’s just wait a little longer. Hyunjin will finished his work soon. He won’t be busy in no time. You know I have my own busy schedules too sometimes, right? You too. So let’s just wait, yeah?” His hand already in his cheeks, sending a soft caress, a calm-down notes once again to him. And it works. “Sorry. He’s just been busy these pas few months. You know he’s not there on my birthday too, right? He’s not even in town.” “It’s okay. So does my boyfriend now.” He gives a fond smile to Jisung. This is their problem. To have busy boyfriends who’s more busy in their birthday. They shouldn’t blame their boyfriends for this relationship they have. But it’s easier to blame on someone else.

So instead of finishing the talk, they just go to the kitchen because their stomaches ask for food. They make some pancakes while stealing kisses between each other. So domestic, it’s like their relationship is right, they are real lovers and no one is between them.

Their day, Minho’s birthday to be exact, just went softly. They watched some dramas while cuddling. Minho tried to use his free cuddles coupon on Jisung but he refused, saying it’s his birthday and he will give anything he wants on his birthday, ending up Minho giving weird looks and a question “what’s the coupon for, then?” While giving his neck soft kisses, Jisung just said “For when you need me”

Minho was about to go home in case Chan calls him later on, but Jisung stopped him, saying he should cook them dinner before he go. So Minho did. He is cooking dinner for them after some complaint saying it should be Jisung who cooked for them but his whipped ass still doing it. He’s making pork cutlet curry, concentrating at chopping the carrot while Jisung playing guitar, singing ballad songs to fill the quiet space when a phones blaring on the counter.

Chan is asking for a video call.

“It’s Chan.” Jisung put the guitar and bring the phone to Minho. Minho just gestures him to pick up the phone, so Jisung did.

“Bab— hey, Ji! Why’s Minho’s phone on you? Where’s Minho?” He’s still at works. “Oh, hyung! Sorry I borrow Minho for a while, he’s cooking now.” Looking at the person who’s now boiling the vegetables, Jisung pulled Minho to sit with him on sofa in the living room. The curry needs time to cooked anyway. “Look, here. He’s sulky because he lost a bet. Now he’s cooking for me on his birthday!” Jisung just stroke Minho’s hair fondly and Minho slapped his hand away and glaring at him. “He is lying. I am just a nice man who cooks for a jerk even on my own birthday.” He can see Jisung’s eyes widen and it’s a pleasing view. He chuckled and realize Chan is still at work. “You’re still working?” “Yeah, look the papers I need to review.” The camera now points at his desk, showing papers that scattered around. Seems busy. “Oh, I’m sorry.” “No need! I was worried you might be lonely on your birthday but seems like you’re with Jisung now so I can relax a bit. Oh- btw you’re not with Hyunjin?” Jisung made a hand gesture, saying no. “He’s really busy. Full schedules.” “Oh he is?” “Hey! It’s my birthday!” Suddenly feeling jealous because the two of them talk about another person. He can hear Chan’s giggling from the other side of the phone. “Chill, babe.” And he just pouts. Jisung needs to stop himself for stealing a kiss because for fuck’s sake they’re still on the call with Chan. “Don’t pout, baby. And I’m sorry I need to go again or else I’m not going home again tonight. Have fun with Jisung!”

Oh, he will.

Right after the call ends, Jisung kissed him passionately, can’t help but thinking he’s cute for pouting and his heart might combust at the view. Minho’s hand naturally found his neck, pulling him more to deepen the kiss until his back hit the sofa and bring Jisung with him. Jisung’s hand quick to find his waist, caressing the skin of it, resulting a whine from a man beneath him. Mouth left his but not leaving his skin, kissing through jaw to his neck, and suck right upon his collarbone making his hand goes to Jisung’s hair, tugging it and tilted his head more to give him access to his neck. One of Jisung’s hand is now moved to the couch on top of Minho’s head while the other’s now caressing his stomach, giving more pleasure for the birthday boy. The curry was long forgotten until the weird smell invading their nose, making them separated between. Eyes wide and they’re running to the kitchen just to find their curry is nowhere near to be saved. Turning off the stove, they look at each other. Instead of blame on each other, they’re laughing and Jisung come near to Minho to hug him. Oh how they love this kind of affection.

—————————

After deciding either to make a delivery or cook again at home, here they are. At a restaurant that sells a good donkatsu to eat outside. They’re too tired to cook again, well Minho is, and eating outside not look bad either. Opening the door for Minho, Jisung got a weird look from him despite his mouthing a thank you. They try to find a table and instead found Chan and Hyunjin in a table where Hyunjin leans on Chan while Chan giving him a side-hug and kissing his head. Looking at each other, they decided to sit in front of them, making the two surprised at the sudden encounter and separate in a swift motion.

“Oh, did you just finished your schedule, babe?” Jisung’s hand is now on the table, prop his chin with it. Eyes soft but Hyunjin feels small and looking down, scared under his gaze. Chan on the other side looking at Minho in front him, feeling regret to get caught cheating on his birthday. Minho keeps glaring on both people in front of him, hands on his chest, mind racing with anger. “Why not answering?” He leaned himself on the chair behind him, hands on his chest, just like Minho.

Yes, they are cheating too, they know for sure they’re in wrong for this matter. But they mostly prioritize their lover, and upfront about their schedules. When they said they have schedules, then it is the truth. It’s not rare they cancel their plan with each other because their lovers want to meet suddenly. Chan said he was busy with work and can’t even spend his birthday with him because of that. But now, look where are him now?

“Why are you guys silent?” He gritted his teeth, feeling Jisung won’t be really firm about this so he take this matter into his hand. “Babe—“ “Don’t babe me, Chris!” He does expect Chan to call him sweet names to ease his anger because he knows how Minho loves it. What he didn’t expect was Jisung to yank him and kiss him in front of them, desperately. He tried to push him because, damn this is in public and they’re kissing in front of Chan and Hyunjin! He can see Chris and Hyunjin shocked from his peripheral vision but Jisung’s kiss just something he can’t resist anymore so he just give in and kiss him back immediately, closing his eyes so he can’t see what are Chan’s and Hyunjin’s reactions. Jisung keep pushing on him making him almost fall if not for the hand that suddenly on his waist to support him. Their kissing stops when they heard a loud bang in from another side of their table. It’s Chan fuming with anger.

“What’s the meaning of this, Han Jisung?!” Chan’s shouts earned attention from other people in there, a worker ready to separate them in case fight happen. But Jisung just lean on his chair again calmly, bringing Minho closer until their bodies touch. “Why? You did that to Hyunjin too. It’s in public but who knows what you guys did in private, right? Maybe having sex. Right, Hyunjin?” He glances at his boyfriend to find him red as tomato already. So he’s right. He kind of saw this coming, to be honest. They look so close whenever the four of them has double date. And the way Chan knows a lot of details about Hyunjin must be saying something, too. That one time when he found Chan on Hyunjin’s apartment too. He thought it was all coincidence, but seems like it’s not only them who’s cheating all this time.

Minho who’s silent all this time suddenly stands, dragging Jisung with him after saying, “We’re over, Chris.” Jisung stopped them from leaving, then come to Hyunjin, ruffling his hair before saying “So do we, babe. We’re over. Have a nice time with Chan, and I will with Minho.” Giving his last smirk to them, he left the restaurant with Minho in his arms.

—————————

They’re now cuddling on the bed, after deciding to make a delivery and eat home, giving warmth to each other. “Minho.” He can hear hum in response even not looking at him. “You okay?” He knew it’s not. Minho isn’t answering but hugging him tighter and that’s already an answer for him.

“I’m sorry.” He suddenly said. Minho looked at him, giving him a weird look. “No, I mean. It must because I told you I’ll break up with Hyunjin before.” “What the fuck, Jisung? I do feel sad and disappointed and angry and all that shitty feelings are now within me. But I have you. I don’t know why but I feel like it will be okay, we will still do we, right?” “Of course, love. Of course. We’ll still be us, we’ll still be doing what we usually do.” “Cool, that’s what I need right now.” He closed his eyes again until Jisung opened his mouth again, making his eyes blown. “But at least I granted the coupon to kiss you in front of Chan.” “Hey!” But he heard no laugh coming from Jisung, when he looked at him, that smug face is in face instead. “Be glad that I need you.” “For sexual needs?” “For sexual needs.” They’re laughing because they know it’s not true. They needed each other more than that. This breakups somehow didn’t really affect them so much. It didn’t bring them down that much. So tomorrow they’ll just live like they usually live, like they usually do.

“Good night, love.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fist entry for this! I'd be glad if you can give me kudos and comment for what you thought on this fic below! For everyone who wants to get to know me, you can hit me up on my twt @/hanmingsung and let's talk more there! See you!


End file.
